Kitchen Mess
by FrosenLullaby
Summary: Sasuke comes home from a long term mission and hears some strange noises coming from the kitchen. What is that dobe up to now?


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Naruto characters. If I did there would be yaoi everywhere.. **_

**_AN: So this is a little story that popped up in my mind a day when I was on my way to school. I wanted to focus mostly on the kind of relationship I think these two would've had. That is if Sasuke came back to the village and if they were in fact gay.._  
_Anyways! I couldn't help to put in a little lemon at the end but I hope you think that only makes the story better~_  
_Enjoy!_  
**

**_Pairing: SasuNaru_**

_**Rating: M for the ending.**_

* * *

Sasuke sighted deeply as he picked up the keys to his and Naruto's shared apartment from his pocket. He'd just come back from a long mission and he was completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was to take a nice hot shower and go to bed.

Turning the key in the lock and grabbing the handle the raven pushed the door open just in time to hear a crash coming from the kitchen, followed by loud curse words. Raising an eyebrow he put down his bag and walked into the kitchen greeted by the sight of Naruto standing over a pan of burned vegetables, covered in flour.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto looked around surprised, he hadn't heard the raven entering the apartment. He let out a frustrated sight shaking his head, making white flour come out in puffs from his sunshine colored hair.  
"Hey teme, didn't hear that you came home.."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked forward. "Of course you didn't, now are you going to answer my question?" His eyes traveled across the heap of dirty pans and burned food frowning a bit over the burnt smell.

Naruto pouted lightly looking at the pans with a mixture of frustration and disappointment. "Well I knew you were going to be tired after your mission so... I thought I'd make you dinner.." He flicked a piece of burned carrot off the counter. "Obviously it failed.."

Sasuke looked surprised at the blonde. Did he really try to cook for him? He rolled his eyes a bit but looked fondly at jounin in front of him. He couldn't help but feel touched by his failed efforts.

"Dobe you can't cook, I'm surprised that you are even able to cook your ramen noodles by yourself." He said in a somewhat amused tone.  
Naruto sent him a glare and hit him with a kitchen towel. "I'm not THAT useless, teme!"

As if to demonstrate he reached out to pick up a pan of pretty decent looking fried rice but forgot that he hadn't turned off the heat and dropped the pan quickly when the heat burned his hand. The pan slammed to the floor with bang making them both jump a bit. "Ouch, that hurt!' Naruto hissed lightly holding his hand and looking it over.

Sasuke sighted irritated at the blondes thoughtlessness and grabbed his hand gently, pulling it under a stream of cold water. "Be more careful Usuratonkachi." He pulled a tired hand through his dark hair. "Now keep it under the water for a while and I'll cook us some dinner okay?"

The blonde jounin looked up frowning. "But teme you just came home! I can't let you do everything!"

Sasuke picked up one of the dirty pans and cleaned it before putting it back on the stove.

"How about you cut up the vegetables then? Think you can do that without cutting off your fingers?"

Naruto pouted slightly but nodded and wrapped a bandage around his hand before walking over to the fridge and took out the vegetables.  
Sasuke filled the rice cooker with some fresh rice and cut up some pork with one of the few clean knives that were left.

"Here, teme."

Sasuke turned to the side and saw the blonde hold up a slice of tomato towards him, while putting the rest in a bowl. The corner of his mouth lifted amused and he leaned down taking his favorite snack between his lips, making sure to brush them over Naruto's finger in the process.

"Thank you" he said after chewing it before going back to cutting the pork with a faint smirk on his lips, seeing Naruto's light blush in the corner of his eye.

After making a pretty simple dinner the two Konoha shinobis sat down to eat, chatting lightly about Sasuke's mission. When the meal was finished Naruto started with the dishes after convincing the raven that he wouldn't break anything.

After listening for a while for any crashes but heard none, the Uchiha went into the bathroom and poured himself a bath.

Sliding into the warm water, he almost had to hold back a small moan at the amazing feeling of all his tense muscles relaxing and the stress from his mission rinsing off him.

After about an hour, the Uchiha got out of the cooling water and changed into some fresh clothes before yawning and walking out.

Seeing as the kitchen was empty he walked over to the place the blonde were most likely hiding. Pushing the door to Naruto's office open he found the Hokage crouched over a stash of papers, looking awfully concentrated.

Walking inside the raven scanned the walls lightly. The big book cases were filled with thick books and the walls were decorated with different kinds of scrolls. Naruto's long Hokage coat was thrown over the back of a chair and the traditional Hokage straw hat hung on a hook on the wall. Next to it hung the blonde's old ANBU mask, shaped as the face of a fox.

Walking over to behind the desk he leaned an arm on the back of the chair looking down at the blonde's papers.

"How's it going, dobe?"

Naruto sighted and leaned back rubbing his temples. "Slow as hell. These demands are ridiculous.."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Rich lords asking for extreme protection for traveling a pathetically small distance again?"

The blonde Hokage rolled his eyes and sighted again. "You got it, and there will be endless of complains if I don't agree."

Leaning back over the desk he scanned the paper quickly before signing it down at the bottom.

"Well I guess there still is a few people who question your leadership since you let me back into the village."

Naruto turned his head and looked up at the raven standing beside him. It was true what he had said. Many people still saw Sasuke as a murderous rouge ninja and had got pretty upset when he had let the Uchiha back into the village.

Sasuke had of course been put under quarantine until he was deemed trustworthy but still after while been assigned ANBU captain. Many still thought Sasuke was going to betray the village again and therefor questioned the new Hokage's leadership. To prove them wrong Naruto had to be careful with every decision he made.

"Well none of them know you like I do." the blonde said on a determent endearing tone.

Smiling lightly the Uchiha bowed down and captured his blonde's lips in a loving kiss. "And no one ever will."

Blushing faintly Naruto turned his head back to the paper and rolled it together. "Well I'll put Neji's team on it in the morning and everything will turn out fine."

Nodding Sasuke yawned and straightened up. "So are you coming to bed already?"

Naruto suppressed a groan and took another paper from his pile. "In a bit, you go ahead and I'll join you soon."

Too tired to argue with the blonde Sasuke just nodded his head and walked to their shared bedroom. Feeling the exhaustion dawn upon him he quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled down in the bed.

Right when he was on the edge of falling asleep he felt the covers being lifted and a warm body lying down beside his. As a reflex his arms reached out and pulled the body close to him and buried his face in short soft hair, breathing in the familiar scent.

Feeling a pair of soft lips pull into a smile at the hook of his neck made his body relax and he quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning he woke up by the feeling of rustling of sheets and weight shifting on the bed, telling him that Naruto was getting up. Growling he reached up and caught a hold of an arm and pulled him back down beside him.

A soft chuckle reached through his sleepy daze. "Teme, I need to get to work.."

That only made the arms around the blonde tightened and pulling him closer. Naruto shivered softly when a felt a pair of lips travel down his neck and a not so sleepy voice answering him.

"That can wait. After two weeks you're mine for at least two hours."

Smirking lightly Naruto couldn't help but agreeing. Besides, as those lips started to kiss harsher and teeth soon joining, all thoughts about work flew out the window.

Moaning softly from a bite on his sweet spot he let his body getting pulled closer and felt Sasuke roll on top of him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke kissed his blonde hungrily and nipped on his bottom lip, granting his tongue access to that familiar warm cavern. Growling softly into the kiss he let his hands travel down the toned body of his lover and pinched a nipple, earning him another moan.

While arching into the ravens wonderful touches, Naruto grew impatient and pulled off Sasuke's boxers, his own soon joining them on the floor.

Starting to feel more and more excited, the Uchiha let his lips travel down and capturing a hard nipple in his mouth while his left hand dug around in the nightstand, closing around a bottle of lube.  
Pulling it out he coated three of his fingers with the substance and bringing them down to the blonde's entrance pushing one inside slowly. It had been a while since they had done it after all.

Naruto groaned softly and made his body relax, letting out a small moan when another finger joined the first one. After a little time of adjusting, Sasuke started to move his fingers stretching his lover before adding the last finger.

Sasuke started to move his fingers harsher smirking satisfied when a loud moan erupted from his blonde when his finger struck the right spot.  
Pulling them out, he captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss before positioning himself and pushing inside.

Naruto hissed into the kiss at the feeling of getting stretched wider and tried to force himself to relax. After a little while he felt the need in him starting to become too much and he groaned out breathlessly. "God Sasuke, move!"

Not having to be told twice the Uchiha pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in earning him another loud moan. He kept going in a steady pace his lips attacking Naruto's neck once again, groaning softly from the tight heat closing around his member.

It didn't take long for Naruto to turn into a drooling mess rocking into Sasuke's trusts, feeling closer and closer to the edge.

"N-nh.. S-Sasuke.. I'm close!"

The raven groaned at that and started slamming into him harder.

"Me too.."

Sasuke reached down between their moving bodies and wrapped his hand around his lover's member and started pumping him. It didn't take long until a loud half moan/half scream erupted from Naruto's throat and cum sprayed onto the raven's hand and both of their bellies.

Sasuke pounded into him a few more times before joining him over the edge, moaning out his lover's name.  
Naruto moaned breathlessly a last time at the feeling of being filled before his head crashed down on to the pillows.

The Uchiha pulled out his softening member and crashed down beside him pulling the blonde close to him panting lightly.

"So, was it worth getting late to work for?"

Naruto chuckled lightly having caught his breath. "Always is."

Smirking softly Sasuke reached down and kissed Naruto lovingly.

"I love you, dobe.."

Naruto smiled at the rare act of a love declaration from the Uchiha.

"I love you too, teme.."

Sasuke smiled lightly before it turned into a smirk.

"So.. We still got another hour."

Naruto smirked deviously at that. "That we do.." Suddenly he spun around and hovered over the Uchiha.

"And this time, I'm topping!"

* * *

_**THE END.**_

_**Soo, I thought about leaving it at the "I love you" part but somehow that got a bit to cheesy for me.. So why not top it of with a bit of humor~**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review to tell me what you think! **_


End file.
